Acnologia
Acnologia, znany również jako Czarny Smok lub pod przerażającą nazwą Czarny Smok z Księgi Apokalipsy – jeden z dwóch głównych antagonistów w mandze Fairy Tail oraz jej adaptacji anime razem z Zerefem Dragneelem. Jest niesamowicie potężnym Zabójcą Smoków, który może przybrać postać Smoka i jest samozwańczym Królem Smoków. Udało mu się zabić wszystkie Smoki, który obecnie zamierza zabić wszystkich pozostałych Zabójców Smoków. Po śmierci Zerefa staje się ostatnim antagonistą serii. Charakterystyka Wygląd Acnologia jest gigantycznym smokiem, którego całe górne ciało pokryte jest czarnymi okrągłymi łuskami, które z kolei są ozdobione spiralnymi niebieskimi znakami. Niższe ciało, a konkretnie jego brzuch, wewnętrzny ogon i nogi są koloru szarego i wydają się raczej gładkie. Posiada tępą, zaokrągloną głowę z czterema dużymi i wydłużonymi płytkami sięgającymi do tyłu i ma białe paciorkowate oczy. Jego usta są pełne ostrych zębów, a poniżej znajduje się wydłużony występ skierowany w dół. Ogromne, wielowarstwowe skrzydła Acnologii składają się z samych płytek pokrywających całe ciało, które przyjmują kształt przypominający ptasie pióra. Ogromny ogon dzieli się na dwie części na końcu, gdzie czarne płytki znikają i przybierają wygląd podwójnego żądła. W swojej ludzkiej postaci, mimo że ma ponad 400 lat, wygląda na muskularnego młodzieńca o długich ciemnobłękitnych włosach. Jego młodzieńczy wygląd jest najprawdopodobniej spowodowany opanowaniem jego Smoczej Formy i utratą zdolności do starzenia się. Jego oczy mają wokół siebie czarne kółka i nosi on te same jasnoniebieskie znaczenia, co w swojej smoczej postaci. Ubrany jest w wysoki czarny płaszcz z kołnierzykiem i ma na szyi naszyjnik z czerwonych smoczych pazurów oraz przepaskę wokół talii. Nosi złoty pierścień na lewym ramieniu i workowate spodnie, które są udekorowane tak samo jak poprzedni element ubioru. Po walce z Igneelem, kiedy stracił swoje prawe ramię, ukrywa jego brak pod swoim płaszczem. Osobowość Podczas gdy inne Smoki wydają się być nieco oparte na współpracy, harmonijne i przyjazne ludziom, Acnologia jest niezwykle wrogi, niebezpieczny i pełen temperamentu, więc uważa ich za nic więcej niż insekty. Według Zerefa o Acnologi, "widzi w nich jedynie owady, które go dręczą". 400 lat temu Acnologia była bezwzględną, agresywną, krwiożerczą, szkodliwą i zdradziecką osobą, która zabiła wiele smoków, nawet swoich sojuszników. Okazało się, że jego nienawiść do smoków wynika z utraty rodziny i rodzinnego miasta w wyniku ataku, który uczynił go tak mściwym, że z radością zgodził się zdobyć moc, aby ich pomścić, i najprawdopodobniej zaplanował zabicie wszystkich smoków, nawet tych, którzy byli przyjaźnie nastawieni względem ludzi. Obserwowanie, jak zabijają niewinną dziewczynkę, sprawiło, że stał się jeszcze bardziej nienawistny do tego stopnia, że poprzysiągł zabić wszystkie Smoki. Nienawiść Acnologii do smoków rozciąga się do tego stopnia, że nawet pragnie zabić wszystkich Smoczych Zabójców, nawet tych, którzy zdobyli swoją magię dzięki użyciu lakrymy, wykazując niezmiernie głęboką nienawiść do smoczych gatunków, która rozciąga się nie tylko na same smoki, ale także na tych, którzy posiadają ich moc. Podczas gdy częścią jego celów było uczynienie go najwyższym smokiem, głównym celem Acnologii była zemsta. W swojej ludzkiej formie Acnologia ma stoicką i opanowaną osobowość, nawet po rozcięciu brzucha Boga Sereny, wciąż jest złożony po ogłoszeniu swojego celu polowania i zabicia pozostałych siedmiu Zabójców Smoków. Wydaje się, że woli od razu przejść do problemu, jeśli zgodzi się spotkać z ludźmi, które uważa za wystarczająco istotne, by przyciągnąć jego obecność, gdy natychmiast zapytał Zerefa, czego chce na swoim spotkaniu. Pomimo tego, że Acnologia jest najniebezpieczniejszą istotą, Acorologia nie próbuje podbić świata, mimo że posiada moc do tego, sugerując, że podczas gdy on posiada przytłaczającą moc, Acnologia po prostu nie pragnie dominacji nawet nad ludźmi, mimo że ich nienawidzi i po prostu pragnie być odizolowanym od nich. Jest to również widoczne, gdy nie pojawia się tak, jak nigdy przedtem nie pojawił się, aż do wydarzeń dotyczących wyspy Tenrou i Tartaros. Ponieważ oba przypadki zawierają smoki lub zabójców smoków, jego prawdziwym celem wydają się być jedynie wymazaniem każdego śladu smoczego stworzenia z istnienia, najwyraźniej nie chce niczego więcej poza tym, a przynajmniej uważa to za swój cel życia. Jednak wciąż ma swoją miłość do bitwy, jak pokazano, gdy walczył z Irene Belserion, która wydawała się być pod wrażeniem jego mocy, nawet dając jej pochwałę za zabawianie go. Mówiono również, że Acnologia obawia się najpotężniejszego demona - E.N.D., którego zganił, ale nie wiadomo, czy to prawda. Jako Zabójca Smoków cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną. Biografia Wczesne życie Przed rozpoczęciem serii, Acnologia urodził się jako człowiek ponad 400 lat temu. Stracił rodzinę i miasto w ataku smoka, który sprawił, że zyskał intensywną nienawiść do wszystkich smoków. W rezultacie stał się jednym z pierwszych Zabójców Smoków podczas Smoczej Wojny Domowej, aby wspierać współistnienie ludzi i smoków. Niestety, Acnologia i inni Zabójcy Smoków zwrócili się przeciwko swoim własnym smokom, zabili ich i wykąpali się w ich krwi. Jego nienawiść do wszystkich smoków wzmocniła się dopiero po zabiciu Sonyi. Pierwotnie uważano, że zrobiono to z pomocą Zerefa, Acnologia fizycznie zamienił się w smoka i ogłosił, że jest Królem Smoków. To wydarzenie zostało na zawsze zapisane w historii jako Festiwal Króla Smoków. Pomimo swojej ogromnej mocy, Acnologia pozostaje odizolowany od ludzi, ale nadal obawia się ludzi z Ziemi, ponieważ przypisano mu jednoręką destrukcję całego kraju. W pewnym momencie Acnologia wpadł na Gildartsa Clive'a, kiedy Mag był na swojej "100-letniej wyprawie" na górze Zonia. W jednej chwili Acnologia pokonał i wziął lewe ramię Gildartsa, lewą nogę i nieokreślony narząd, pozostawiając go na śmierć przed odlotem, choć Gildartsowi udało się przeżyć, choć z trudem i trwałym uszkodzeniem. Akt Wyspa Tenrou mały|250px|Acnologia kontra Fairy Tail Acnologia przybywa na Wyspę Tenrou i zaczyna siać spustoszenie. Walczy z członkami Fairy Tail na wyspie. W bitwie powoduje tak wielkie spustoszenie, że Makarow jest zmuszony go powstrzymać, aby pozwolić innym magom z Fairy Tail uciec. Podczas dwóch walk, Acnologia jest w końcu w stanie powalić Makarova na ziemię. Chwilę po tym wracają inni magowie i zaczynają atakować smoka. Acnologia następnie unosi się w powietrze i pozornie niszczy Wyspę Tenrou oraz wszystkich członków Fairy Tail za pomocą Smoczego Ryku. Po tych wydarzeniach Acnologia podnosi się z powrotem ku niebu i znika z pola widzenia. Akt Tartaros mały|lewo|250px|Acnologia kontra Igneel Acnologia pojawia się jeszcze raz na ruinach Cube, gdzie odbywa się bitwa pomiędzy magami Fairy Tail a Tartaros. Gdy zbliża się do celu, zarówno Magowie, jak i Demony zauważają jego obecność. Bez wysiłku, Acnologia tworzy ogromne eksplozje swoim oddechem, a także fale uderzeniowe samymi skrzydłami. Podchodzi do Marda Geera, a Demon wnioskuje, że Czarny Smok jest po E.N.D. Jednak szaleństwo Acnologii zostaje chwilowo przerwane, gdy Igneel, uwolniony z ciała Natsu, atakuje go, z zamiarem zatrzymania jego szału. Acnologia i Igneel zaczynają się ścierać, a wszyscy Magowie poniżej patrzą z przerażeniem i podziwem. Po tym, jak Natsu wskakuje na Igneela, ten ostatni wystrzeliwuje ogromny płomień w kierunku Acnologii, chociaż bestia łatwo odpycha atak i wychodzi z niego nietknięta. Następnie Acnologia zostaje uderzona przez wersję Żelazną Pięść Ognistego Smoka w wykonaniu Igneela, jednak również ten atak go nie wzrusza. Krótko po tym, korzystając z niepokoju Igneela o Natsu, Acnologia wystrzeliwuje Smoczy Ryk na głowę przeciwnika, ale nie trafia. Uznając Igneela za swojego wroga, Acnologia przemawia do niego, powołując się na niezadowolenie z istnienia Smoków; kończy swój komentarz, mówiąc, że zabije Igneela. Podczas walki Acnologia mówi Igneelowi, że nie ucieknie. Jednak ten ostatni wyjaśnia, że nie zamierzał uciekać, i że poruszał się tak, aby mógł walczyć bez powstrzymywania się, aby pokonać drugie stworzenie. Acnologia mówi jednak, że nie będzie to zwykła klęska, lecz jednostronne zniszczenie go. Później, gdy bomba na kontynencie zaczyna się detonować, Acnologia gwałtowanie upada w kierunku Ziemi, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Jego ciało jest następnie używane jako podstawa zwycięstwa Igneela, który ogłasza przybycie przybranych rodziców innych Zabójców Smoków, aby powstrzymać potężne zagrożenie Magicznej Bomby Pulsowej. Acnologia nie pozostaje jednak na dłużej, ponieważ rzuca się na Igneela i rozpoczyna bitwę z powrotem wracając na niebo. Tam zastanawia się nad motywami Igneela, by ukryć inne smoki w ich przybranych dzieciach Smoczych Zabójców, i gdy Igneel pyta, czy boi się E.N.D., zgromia Ognistego Smoka i oświadcza, że wszystko, czego pragnie, to całkowite zniszczenie. Acnologia szybko przytłacza Igneela i wielokrotnie miażdży jego tors za pomocą pazurów, krzycząc jednocześnie o zniszczeniu; on także wyśmiewa Smoka za to, że jest Ognistym Smoczym Królem, ale nie jest w stanie z nim równomiernie walczyć i kontynuuje swój nieustanny atak. Następnie Acnologia zostaje szybko pokonany przez Igneela i traci prawe ramię, jednak w zamian Acnologia niszczy prawie całą lewą połowę torsu Igneela, a następnie zabija go Smoczym Rykiem. Akt Avatar Rok po tym, jak stracił rękę, Acnologia akceptuje propozycję Zerefa, by się spotkać, i robi to w nieujawnionym skalistym terenie, choć w swojej ludzkiej postaci, zamiast jako Smok; Acnologia zajmuje się tym wprost i bez ogródek kwestionuje to, czego chce Zeref, jednak spotyka go inkwizycja, jak zauważa Zeref, że Acnologia mogłaby rządzić światem swoją mocą, gdyby chciał, nazywając jego motywy niezgłębionymi, chociaż Acnologia mówi po prostu to samo o motywach Zerefa. Acnologia słucha i zachowuje spokój, gdy Zeref mówi mu, że nie chce się z nim ani walczyć; raczej zabije go wraz ze wszystkimi innymi na świecie i sądzi, że Acnologia czeka na kogoś, kto da mu prawdziwe wyzwanie i oświadcza, że chętnie weźmie udział w tej roli, ponieważ jest świadom, że Zeref nie odważy się zaatakować go bez żadnej mocy, ponieważ Acnologia jest silniejszy od niego. Jednak Acnologia rzuca chytry uśmieszek, gdy Zeref każe mu czekać na ostateczne starcie pomiędzy człowiekiem i smokiem. Akt Imperium Alvarez Wciąż mieszkając w jaskini, w której on i Zeref rozmawiali ostatnio, Acnologia wspomina, że boli go stracone ramię; dodając, że zniszczy wszystko podczas Festiwalu Króla Smoków, wstaje i przybiera formę Smoka, po czym krzyczy, że jest prawdziwym „Królem Smoków”. Jednakże, gdy ogłasza swoją wyższość, substancja podobna do cienia rozciąga się od miejsca, w którym kiedyś była jego prawa ręka. thumb|250px Po raz kolejny w swej ludzkiej postaci Acnologia pojawia się później na wschodnim froncie wojennym, tuż poza granicami Bosko. Tam stoi przed trzema Tarczami Spriggana - Jacobem Lessio, Augustem i God Sereną - tym ostatnim, który właśnie zakończył bitwę z pozostałymi bogami Ishgara, a także Jurą Neekis. Twierdząc, że potrafi wyraźnie wyczuć smród Smoka, Acnologia wyczuwa, że źródłem jest God Serena, która wydaje się być zachwycony tym, że w końcu udało mu się spotkać „Króla Smoka”. Zanim God Serena skończył swoją przemowę o tym, jak trudno było go znaleźć, Acnologia, niezainteresowana słyszeniem czegokolwiek, co God Serena ma do powiedzenia, po prostu i bezwzględnie bez wysiłku zabija go, rozrywając dziurę w boku jego żołądka jednym szybkim ruchem jego ręki. Gdy otaczający Magowie patrzą z podziwem, Acnologia rusza dalej, zostawiając za sobą ciało God Sereny. Acnologia rozpoczyna wędrówkę na północne pole bitwy pod Zonia; po drodze wyczuwa „śmierć” Gajeela i oświadcza, że pozostało tylko sześciu Zabójców Smoków. Na jego drodze staje Irene Belserion, po czym dochodzi między nimi do krótkiej wymiany zdań. Acnologia niemal natychmiast zostaje uderzony zaklęciem wysokiego poziomu Irene; choć początkowo zaskoczony, po tym, jak uświadomił sobie, że Irene jest Wysokim Zaklinaczem, podnieca się i entuzjastycznie atakuje ją swoją Magią Zabójcy Smoków. Po opadnięciu kurzu Acnologia chwali Irene za jej umiejętności, ale po tym, jak Irene również chwali Acnologię za jego moc, insynuuje, że Zeref będzie potężniejszy od niego, gdy zdobędzie Fairy Heart. Po kolejnej krótkiej wymianie zdań, Irene rzuca zaklęcie, którego nawet Acnologia nie rozpoznaje. Irene mówi mu, że to nowy rodzaj magii. W odpowiedzi na to, Acnologia pyta ją o imię. Po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi znika ze względu na działanie zaklęcia Irene. Król Smoków i członek Dwunastki Spriggana następnie kłócą się w tę iz powrotem, dopóki Irene nie zdecyduje, że zakończy „grę” Zerefa w wojnę, wykorzystując magię, której nawet Acnologia nie rozpoznaje. Irene informuje go, że to nowy rodzaj Magii i że oczarowuje krainę całego Królestwa Fiore; Acnologia prosi o imię Irene, a po otrzymaniu go, on i całe królestwo są otoczeni światłem Wszechświata Jeden. W rezultacie Acnologia wypacza się gdzieś daleko od skurczonej ziemi, jaką jest Fiore. Później Irene zostaje pokonana, a efekt jej zaklęcia znika, co pozwala Aconlogii na powrót do wojny. Wznawia polowanie na Zabójców Smoków i pojawia się tam, gdzie są Wendy i Erza, mówiąc, że jest zmęczony tym nudnym światem. Erza i Wendy zastanawiają się nad tożsamością tego człowieka (ponieważ po raz pierwszy widzieli Acnologię w ludzkiej postaci), ale rozpoznają jego magiczną moc. Acnologia ignoruje je i podchodzi do zwłok Ireny, zauważając, że to ona dała ludziom moc Zabójców Smoków, co czyni ją przyczyną jego mocy i jego działań. Następnie zaczyna bezcześcić jej zwłoki, depcząc po nich, śmiejąc się z radości ze swoich podłych czynów. Erza i Wendy są zszokowane i przerażone jego zachowaniem. left|300px|Jellal atakuje Acnologię Po chwili jednak Erza żąda, by przestał bezcześcić zwłoki jej martwej matki. Acnologia zauważa ją i wskazuje, że pachnie tak samo jak Irene. Następnie rozpoznaje Wendy jako Zabójczynię Smoków, podczas gdy Erza pyta go o jego tożsamość, na co ten w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się. Wendy następnie rozpoznaje jego magiczną moc i odkrywa jego tożsamość, którą mówi zaskoczonej Erzie. Acnologia przystępuje do ataku, ale jego atak zostaje zablokowany przez Jellala. Jellal bez chwili wytchnienia atakuje Acnologię, ale Król Smoków bez problemu unika wszystkich obrażeń. Niespodziewanie ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Acnologia pożera magię Jellala, ujawniając, że chociaż nie ma on określonego elementu Magii Zabójcy Smoków, jego magia czyni go odpornym na wszelką Magię. Acnologia następnie przekształca się w swoją smoczą postać. Wendy odmawia wycofania się i przygotowuje się do walki z Acnologią, ale Acnologia zostaje potrącony przez Christinę, latający pojazd gildii Blue Pegasus. Erza, Jellal i Wendy wsiadają do Christine, a Acnologia zaczyna ich ścigać. Acnologia nadal ich goni, strzelają do niego gigantyczną magiczną wiązką, ale Acnologia ją pochłania. Próbują więc pocisków, ale Acnologia ich unika. Będąca w Christine Anna Heartfilia (przodkini Lucy z przeszłości, która przeszła przez bramę Eclipse wraz z innymi Zabójcami Smoków) twierdzi, że znalazła sposób na uwięzienie Acnologii w nieskończonej pustce czasu i przestrzeni. Acnologia ścigając pojazd dociera do dziury w czasie przez którą udaje mu się przedostać. Acnologia przylega do statku, ale Erza każe Ichiyi zniszczyć mechanizm, aby umożliwia Zabójcom Smoków pozostanie na statku, wywołując słabość choroby Acnologii. Po wymiotowaniu Acnologia wznawia pościg. Wkrótce ich dogania i zaczyna rozrywać Christine, próbując dostać się do Wendy. Twierdzi, że świat nie potrzebuje smoków. Następnie Jellal rzuca wyzwanie Acnologii, aby dać pozostałym czas na ponownie otwarcie dziury w czasie. Jellal atakuje Acnologia, ale jego ataki nie odnoszą skutków. Acnologia następnie używa swojego Smoczego Ryku przeciwko Jellalowi, co powoduje, że ocean zostaje podzielony na dwie części. Jellal robi unik przez atakiem, ale uważa, że nie przetrwa długo przeciwko Acnologii. Dziura w czasie otwiera się sama, co sprawia, że staje się ona widoczna dla Acnologii - tym samym zostaje utracony element zaskoczenia. Jellal następnie próbuje zwabić Acnologię w dziurę w czasie. Acnologia następnie chwyta Jellala i zaczyna miażdżyć go. Wkrótce jednak Anna i Ichiya kierują Christine, chcąc tym samym jednocześnie uratować Jellala i wepchnąć Acnologię do dziury w czasie, aby raz na zawsze położyć kres panowania jego terroru. Gdy dziura w czasie zaczyna pochłaniać Acnologię, ten jest tym wyraźnie zaskoczony, po czym razem z Christine i jej pilotami znika. Później Wendy zauważa pęknięcie na niebie w miejscu dziury w czasie, co wskazuje, że Czarny Smok dał radę się uwolnić. Dziura w czasie coraz mocniej pęka i zaczyna się wydostawać się z niego smocza forma Acnologii wraz z jego przeraźliwym śmiechem. Oznajmia on, że pochłonął on moc dziury w czasie zyskując tym samym władzę nad czasem i przestrzenią, co przypomina mu czas, kiedy po raz pierwszy opanował magię Zabójcy Smoków i stał się jeszcze bardziej potężniejszy. Oświadczając, że cały świat należy do niego, zachwyca się faktem, że nie jest w stanie w pełni kontrolować siły czasu. Używa swojej nowej mocy, by przeprowadzić niszczycielskie ataki na Magnolię, po czym używa swojej mocy, aby doprowadzić do zniknięcia pozostałych Zabójców Smoków. thumb|300px|Natsu staje naprzeciwko Acnologii W innym świecie Natsu zastanawia się, gdzie jest, gdy Acnologia pojawia się w ludzkiej postaci, i deklaruje, że świat należy do niego wpatrując się przy tym w Natsu. Okazało się jednak, że kiedy Acnologia został uwięziony, niestabilna magia czasu podzieliła jego ciało na dwie części, a jego ciało fizyczne szaleje w prawdziwym świecie, podczas gdy jego ciało duchowe, które utrzymuje moc, pozostaje w świecie czasu, gdzie więzi Zabójców Smoków, aby użyć ich, aby ustabilizować swoją magię. Ludzka forma Acnologii wpatruje się w Natsu, gdy ten rozpoznaje jego moc i uświadamia sobie jego tożsamość, ponieważ ten ostatni twierdzi, że będzie to ostatni raz, gdy zobaczy swoich towarzyszy Zabójców Smoków w kryształowych filarach. Acnologia twierdzi, że podczas gdy jego fizyczne ciało zniszczy świat, jego duchowe zniszczy Zabójców Smoków, gdy Natsu (przypominając śmierć swojego przybranego ojca z rąk Acnologii) każe mu przestać mówić, w czasie gdy Acnologia ujawnia swój zamiar uwięzienia Natsu. Acnologia zaczyna krystalizować ciało Natsu, podczas gdy Zabójca Smoków wciąż osłabiony po walce z Zerefem nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać, co wywołuje u Acnologii śmiech. Jednak Wendy udaje się wyrwać z więzienia i ratuje Natsu, ku zaskoczeniu Acnologii. Wkrótce dołącza do nich reszta Zabójców Smoków, którzy zdołali się uwolnić mówiąc, że słyszeli głos swoich przyjaciół z innego świata. Siedmiu Zabójców Smoków postanawia stanąć razem do walki z Królem Smoków i zakończyć jego żywot. W tym samym czasie Acnologia przygotowuje się, aby pokazać im, dlaczego jest nazywany Królem Smoków. Zabójcy Smoków rozpoczynają atak na Acnologię, a Wendy zwiększa ich magię, ale każda ich próba okazuje się być daremna. Twierdzi, że wszyscy Zabójcy Smoków razem są tak samo silni, jak siła jego palca. Tymczasem ciało fizyczne Acnologii zaczyna niszczyć Magnolię i resztę świata. W świecie czasu, Acnologia mówi Zabójcom Smoków o swoim długoterminowym celu, jakim jest zniszczenie świata. Natsu mówi następnie, że świat nie jest wystarczająco słaby, aby zostać zniszczonym przez takich jak on. left|thumb|300px|Acnologia niszczy statki Zabójcy Smoków kontynuują desperacką walkę z duchem Acnologia, ale ich ataki nie odnoszą skutku. Natsu mówi, że jest to ich ostatnia walka, ale Acnologia mówi, że nawet jeszcze nie zaczął walczyć. Tymczasem ciało fizyczne Acnologii nadal niszczy Magnolię, atakując wszystko dookoła. Magowie próbują uciec za pomocą łodzi, ale Acnologia je niszczy. Lucy i pozostali magowie zbierają się razem, aby użyć Fairy Sphere, podczas gdy Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Juvia i Lyon walczą z fizycznym ciałem Acnologii, próbując dać Lucy i innym czas. Tymczasem duch Acnologii zdążył już poważnie zranić Zabójców Smoków. Mówi, że żyje, aby zabić wszystkie smoki. Natsu zaczyna się śmiać z tego komentarza. Mówi, że sam Acnologia jest smokiem i mówi, że póki on żyje, na świecie będzie istniał przynajmniej jeden smok. Natsu następnie mówi, że prawdziwe smoki są łagodne i że pomimo tego, że on i pozostali otrzymali moc smoków, wciąż są ludźmi. Słowa Natsu o łagodności smoków wzbudzają gniew Acnologii i uwalnia ogromną ilość magicznej mocy do ataku. Natsu następnie wynurza się z dymu, a pozostali Zabójcy Smoków przekazują Natsu całą swoją magię, aby ten pokonał Acnologię jednym atakiem. Fizycznie ciało Acnologii zostaje następnie uwięziona w Fairy Sphere, ale Lucy nie ma wystarczającej mocy magicznej, aby utrzymać go w pułapce na długo. Wtedy to też, każdy mag na kontynencie dał Lucy całą swoją magiczną moc, by uwięzić Acnologię. Duch Acnologii z powodu działania Fairy Sphere jest niezdolny do ruchu, co umożliwia Natsu go jednym ostatnim atakiem. Natsu zbiera całą moc Zabójców Smoków w jeden gigantyczny atak i uderza nią Acnologię. Duch Acnologii znika, a jego ostatnie słowa przekazały Natsu tytuł Króla Smoków. Gdy jego duch zniknął, fizyczne ciało Acnologii również rozpłynęło się w nicość, raz na zawsze kończąc panowanie terroru Acnologii. en:Acnologia Kategoria:Fairy Tail Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Większe zło Kategoria:Dziedzice Kategoria:Profanatorzy Kategoria:Podżegacze